An old fairytale
by anilih
Summary: "When we grow up, I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess okay?" "It's a promise then." A promise of love, a promise of marriage. Every action leads to a consequence, every love faces a struggle, and remember, maybe not all fairy-tales end with a happy ending. MikanxNatsume. A SEQUEL
1. An Arrival Of The Princess

Hello everyone! this is the sequel of **'Once upon a time'**

Hope you enjoy! :D

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!** Just this story! ok

* * *

><p><em>"The future has a way of arriving unannounced."<em>

* * *

><p>AN OLD FAIRYTALE...<p>

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Moshi, moshi? Hotaru? Where are you? I'm at the airport already!"

"So."

"COME GET ME! I TOLD YOU BEFORE, AND YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW THE ROADS OF JAPAN!"

"And? Do you know not to call people in the middle of the night stupid! At 2am!

"Ah...gomen,gomen. But Hotaru..."

"Alright,alright I'm coming now, who knows what an idiot like you could get into."

"Thanks Hotaru!"

"Just don't forget to transfer the 250,000 yen into my bank account by tomorrow."

"Eh...okay...Ja."The certain brunette was standing around the arriving gates at the airport in Tokyo,Japan. It was late at night already so she clutched her jacket more tightly around her body, to warm up the coldness._'Why isn't_ _Hotaru here yet'_ the brunette was starting to get impatient and hungry. she hasn't eaten anything since the plane ride,and the food there was disgusting,so she was quite hungry now."Mikan Sakura?"She turned her gaze to the person who broke her out of her trance. "Do I...know you?" She stared at the boy. He had short golden blonde hair and wore a purple t-shirt with a pair of designer blue jeans._Quite handsome._He had a kind smile."My name is Ruka Nogi, I am a friend of Hotaru's, she told me to get you, she's waiting in the car because she says it's too cold."

"Yeah,that sound like my Hotaru, nice to meet you Ruka-kun!" She held out her hand which he gladly shook. "You know Mikan-chan, we should get back before Hotaru starts complaining again" as he took one of her luggage bags. "Yeah, let's go!" taking her other bag._ 'Ruka-kun and Hotaru must be close if he's calling her by her first_ _name.'_ She thought as they made their way to his car.

They arrived at a black jeep with an annoyed looking Hotaru in the front. She didn't change much except her dark hair has reached shoulder-length now.

"It's bad to make people wait you know,I need my sleep."

"Gomen,but before you do,do you mind if we get something to eat first,I'm hungry, please!"

"Yeah, come on Hotaru, Mikan-chan just got off the plane, she should be hungry by now."

"Fine.."

"Oh yeah, Ruka-kun how did you know it was me at the airport?"

"..um..."

"I told him to look for someone who was staring into space and drooling,looking like an idiot."

"Your so mean Hotaru!"

At last they arrived at the resturant that was open late-late.

"I'll have the spaghetti dish, no spice,extra sauce and a tropical fruit ice tea and for dessert, I'll take the 7-rainbow piece strawberry cake with extra cream and a cherry on top, what do you guys want?"

"2 lattes please" then the waiter went off. "Wow, Mikan-chan, you sure eat...a lot."

"She was born a pig,that's why."

"HOTARU! oh come to think of it, how do you and Ruka-kun know each other, Hotaru never mentioned you to me."

Talk about a sudden change of subject...

"I don't mention to you a lot of things."

"Um...Mikan-chan...I'm Hotaru's...boyfriend." It took a brief moment for her to realize what he had just said."WHAT BOYFRIEND! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!" They both sweat dropped. Hotaru was so close on taking out her highly advanced BAKA-gun, and fire it at her idiotic best friend but she let it go,because after all she hasn't seen her for so many years.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

Looks like she'll never change,that baka.I kinda forgot what it felt like with her by my side.

**Ruka's P.O.V**

Wow,Hotaru's best friend is the complete opposite of her,i wonder how they got along so well. Mikan-Chan is pretty cute too,wonder what will Natsume think. In fact she kinda reminds me of someone. Someone only in fairy tales, like...

an arrival of a princess...

* * *

><p>I know,I know this chapter is pretty short but i kinda suck at making long chapters (excuse my language) and i can't help it. the ending was crappy yeah...<p>

The next chapter is about her finding a place to stay and this is where Natsume comes in!

Hope you stay in tune for the next chapter! :D


	2. Prince Jerk

Hey this is the second chapter of...**"An old fairytale"**

enjoy!~~~~~

And again, I **do not** own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><em>"Someday your Prince Charming will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost and is too stubborn to ask for directions."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>

_He ran after her as fast as he could but she was kinda famous for being the fastest runner in their school it was kinda hard to catch up. "w...w...wait Mi-Chi !" he was already out of breath when he reached out and grabbed her hand just in time and she halted to a stop. Her sleeves were brought up to wipe her damp face and eyes. _

_"I'm...I...I'm sorry okay, Mi-Chi " She didn't reply, except for a hic-up. "sigh, how about this then, we make a deal? " She glanced up with her big brown eyes staring for him to continue._

_"W...when...when we grow up..., I'll be your prince..and .. you be my princess, okay? " He held up his pinkie. She was hesitant at first but then she..., "It's a promise then,"and clasp her pinkie with his. They were a perfect fit..._

_The airport was cold that day...especially to her. "Don't cry anymore." He leaned in and whispered something in her ear."Forever you are my princess, Mikan. This will be your glass slipper." He kissed her on the cheek and turned away. The girl smiled, a little smile. He was her prince, and she knew it._

'**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA'**

"Mou, Hotaru what was that for? It's too early in the morning. you know."

"Well you have to get up, you need to start searching for a job. I can't pay for everything. You still owe me."

"Okay, okay." I got out of the covers and headed towards the bathroom to clean myself up. I took a 15 min shower before getting dressed in my denim blue skirt and my pink t-shirt with a denim blue jacket. I wore some low heeled brown boots and my blue and white handbag. I took a piece of toast before heading towards the front door.

Hotaru's house or should i say mansion was big enough for 10 - 15 people and she has a lot of maids. But for some reason she is still kicking me out. '_hmph'_

"Oi, baka here's the job paper. Your gonna need it"

"Thanks Hotaru, I'll do my best!"

I was walking along the streets to the first store that was listed on the job paper. It was a clothes store. They want a saleswoman because of how much sales they are having these days.

_'But i couldn't help but think of the dream i was having, I really miss Nat-kun, his attitude, his kindness, his voice, everything. I hope he's doing well. We lost contact after a few days when he left for Japan. sigh.'_

I was so into what i was thinking that i didn't notice I had walked past the store and accidentally bumped into a complete stranger.

"Ah gomen,I wasn't looking where I was going." I bowed down low in embarrassment.

"tch, another fan-girl."

I looked up to see what he was talking about, when i meet a pair of the most amazing crimson red orbs.

" Just stay away from me, hag"

"**Hag..? **what are you on about, I already apologized! and you go and call me** hag **for no reason! You have some mind!"

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_'God, I'm late for my lunch with Ruka. He's gonna be blabbing on to me about lateness now ' i hurried to my car.  
><em>

I was looking at my watch when i felt something bump into me, or someone. A girl

"Tch, **another **fan-girl"

The girl looked up and i was soon staring into some chocolate brown eyes. They were beautiful.

She had a confused look on.

"Just stay away from me, hag" Now I wished i never said that...

" **Hag...?**" She started, "What are you on about? I already apologized and you go and call me** hag **for no reason! You have some mind!"

Wow, looks like she doesn't know who i am. Maybe she doesn't go to the school. But god she has a loud voice!

"Whatever... _**polka-dots**_." I smirked. It took a minute or two for my words to sink into her guess, because when i looked at her face, she was fuming. Red too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"you know I'm right here, or do you want me to be closer?" I stepped closer to her, so that we were touching,y face up close to hers.

"**YOU PERVERT!**" She gave a little push. But instead a piece of paper dropped to the ground.I bet her to it.

"So your looking for a job i see." while looking through the paper.

"So what's it to you? I don't even know you."

"I'm not called you, my name is Hyuuga Natsume, also your new boss"

"Who, boss, wha...?"

'_geez this girl is slow'_

"I'm hiring you, as a new maid. got it?"

"What, why..and wha...?"

'_geez'_

"A maid...do you know what that is?"

"Of course i do, I'm not stupid" '_hard to tell'_

"But what if i don't want the job"

"You know, tons of girls will be killing you for this job." She looked shocked.

"Why would they want to work for a pervert like you?" '_She's got some nerve'_

"So, do you want it or not?" My patience was wearing thin.

"...fine..."

"Good, you start tomorrow" I handed her a piece of paper with the Hyuuga address on it.

I hoped into my Ferrari "Well, ja or do you want to do some more_ things_?" I smirked. I could see her face was a deep red.

"See you tomorrow.._.Polka dots _" and i drove away.

I could hear her screaming behind me.

'_this is gonna be fun...'_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Why that insolent...jerk, when i see him again , I'm gonna...!

_'I better get back and tell Hotaru about my new job.' A maid  
><em>

_sigh_

And to think that when i first looked into his eyes, he was like a Prince charming but, after that he's more like...

Prince Jerk...

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon!<p>

Ja ~ ~ :P


	3. The Cruel Witch Of The Tower

Hello Minna-San! :D 'moving in,school,and other things'

This will be **Chapter 3!**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"To ask me to describe love, is like asking me to describe the taste of water."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru's P.O.V<strong>

"You... got a job... as a _maid?" _I stared at my suppose-to-be-best-friend. She went out for nearly half a day and said she got herself a job as a _maid_. And the job was offered by a man. She must have really lost her brain this time! (sorry a little ooc).

"I'm sorry, he said it was good pay, and... and..." she was stuttering a lot. "Are you angry at me Hotaru?"

I kept staring at her. sigh. "Ok do you know what his name is, and where he lives?" Whoever he is he's gonna feel my wrath.

"um...I think he said his name was something like...Hyuka Natsuki or something..."

_Hyuka Natsuki?_

"When do you start?"

"um..tomorrow"

"Ok,I'll drive you there tomorrow" I held out my hand for her to hand me the piece of paper with the address on it.

She was confused.

"Address, how am i suppose to drive you there when I don't have the address?"

"Oh, yeah heh" Handing me the piece of paper. sigh.

Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day...

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Hotaru seems to be upset today, better not annoy her too much...

**Normal P.O.V**

The two girls pulled up to a mansion-like house. It was a pretty deep red color with flower gardens and a swing-set with a line of pink sakura trees.

_'wow this is a pretty big house, I think it's bigger then Hotaru's.' _She turned her head towards Hotaru to see her expression. But what she saw nearly made the young brunette's eyes pop out. Hotaru was smiling, her eyes were staring up at the mansion with pleasure and... happiness? (OOC) '_What's with Hotaru? Does she like the color?' _

"Well, See you later Mikan" _'Did she just call me Mikan?_

"Hotaru, you leaving me already?"

"Well, good luck" And drove off.

The brunette was left there dazed again. Did Hotaru just say good luck to her! Was something wrong with her hearing and eyes? Maybe it's just because she's took a breath in and rung the waited a minute or two before a old woman opened the door for was in her mid-sixties and looked like she had been working here for a long time.

"Hello, you must be Sakura Mikan-san" (sorry the chapter before i didn't mention that Natsume knows her name because the job paper had her name on job paper is ^.^`` )

"uhh...yeah"

"Come right this way, Natsume-sama is waiting for you in his room" _'Oh, that's right, Natsume'_

Mikan followed the old maid up the stairs until they stopped at a door.

"Natsume-sama is just inside, you can go in whenever you want,ok" she said with a smile.

"uhh..Ok, thank you" She gave a nod and walked her way down the stairs again.

Mikan was about to knock on the door when she heard voices.

"Who would've known she was your best friend? That idiotic girl, your best friend are you joking Imai?" '_huh?'_

"Well whatever, I treat her however i want, uh huh, yeah yeah, whatever, later" "Ya know, it's bad to eavesdrop on people Polka." '_huh!'_

He stood up and before she know it she was hypnotized by his two crimson drops again.

"It took you a while to get here" He drew his face near hers.

So close that their lips were_ nearly _touching.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

Oh, god. Not Hyuka Natsuki, but Hyuuga Natsume!

At least he won't lay a finger on her, I hope...

_But could this turn interesting?..._

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I could clearly see the blush that's visible on her face. _'heh'_

"It took you a while to get here" I drew my face near hers. "So.." She continues to stare into my eyes and soon I found myself staring back into hers.

I pushed myself off of her. "Your room is right next to mine and your uniform is in the closet." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"M...my room?"

"Yes your room, where you gonna sleep then, don't tell me you want to sleep in my room cuz i don't mind at all." I walked closer to her again.

"Eww, no you _**pervert**_! I'm just wondering why i have a room here."

"Well your gonna be living here..."

"WHAT LIVING HERE! WHY?"

"god, woman quiet down, this is my house. Shut up"

"b...but"

"No buts."

"...fine, but why is my room next to yours?"

"Because your going to be my personal maid." I looked at her, the color of her face drowned out of her. I nearly smirked at that but knew it was a bad timing. Instead, I put my hands to my ears because i was following my pure instinct...ant they were correct.

"_**PERSONAL MAID**_? !"

**Mikan's P.O.V**

So...I..ended up as the 'personal maid' oh how did this happen?

I was driven home to retrieve my clothes and my personal belongings. This is gonna be hell of a year. That's for sure.

And now not only was I going to be his personal maid, I am to also be transferred into my '_masters_' high school too. JUST MY LUCK!

Then when I thought my day wouldn't get any worse, my _so-called master _told me to massage his back while he's taking bath,but that WAS not the bad part, the bad part was he caught me staring at him,and him asking to take my clothes off and JOIN him. This perv defiantly has issues! sigh. I wonder if I can live through this!

It's like he's doing this on purpose, I have to clean his room soon too! OH GOD!

SAVE ME, I FEEL LIKE PRINCESS RAPUNZEL WITH THE CRUEL OLD WITCH, LOCKED IN A TOWE-!

"Oi, Polka where's my coffee?"

-R HELP!

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter, - Please review! :D<p> 


	4. Alice Academy!

Hello, and please enjoy **Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><em>" You can't blame gravity for falling in love. "<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

It was a nice breezy morning, the sun up in the warm blue sky, engulfing the darkness of the night. The quietness was a pleasant time in the Hyuuga Mansion, with birds chirping on window sills, the sakura petals dancing in the wind. The grass swaying side-to-side. Indeed, it was a peaceful time...Until a certain brunette's loud screech blew it all away.

"Okay, listen, _**YOU **_want _**ME**_ to go to school with you **TODAY**! "

"Yes, that's right"

"Wait... wait let me repeat that, YOU " she pointed a finger to him, "want ME to go to _GAKUEN ALICE ACADEMY HIGH SCHOOL_ for rich bastards with YOU, TODAY? "

"sigh, for the last time for god's sake** YES! **I've had enough of this, hurry up and get ready before I make you walk all the way to school yourself, and let you be late on the first day, which is a bad start for someone like you!"

She gulped.

"Now, **Hurry up**! So she ran up the stairs to her room, closed the door, got changed into the uniform, which was a blue mid-thigh skirt, a white shirt, brown knee-length boots, a blue tie around he collar and a black jacket with the _'GAA' _embroidered on the right pocket. (basically the middle-school uniform in the anime, but they are in High school. )

Mikan put her hair wavy brown locks into a high ponytail with a navy blue scrunchy, she looked in the mirror, the uniform hugged her curves well but luckily for the jacket it covered some of it, but it was still seen. _'oh great' _she thought before heading back downstairs. She had a happy aura around her-ish...unlike a certain raven-haired lad which was feeling more grimacing then most mornings. They got into the car and drove away, more like a limo. (not Natsume's car. ) Mikan had been asking questions along the way which irritated Natsume even more and she wouldn't stop asking him, so he had no choice but to answer them. (They're are sitting side-by-side. ) First, Mikan asked why she was going to _'GAA', _he replied saying that he already answered this question because , she was his personal maid and he needed someone to carry his stuff in school. Second, She asked if she was enrolled, which he replied with a ' Hn' , Third Mikan asked if she knew anybody there, Natsume was already pissed off at this point so he shouted at her and call her stupid because she was new so of course no one knew her, maybe except for Ruka obviously. When Mikan was about to ask him another question, he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "If you don't shut your mouth now, I swear I would kiss you to stop you blabbering on. " Mikan quieted down after that since they were already near the school gates. (quick right? . ) They got out and almost, almost, almost everybody's eyes were on them. Some were whispering, "Who do you think she is," and "she must be Natsume-sama's new girlfriend" "or toy" "Hey isn't she hot too! " etc. etc. Mikan was nervous at the sight, she never really liked being the center of attention and was glad when Natsume shot them all death glares. A slutty girl with blonde hair came up to Natsume and whispered seductively, "Neh, Natsume why don't you have some fun with me and leave that old hag behind? " with that almost all the gossiping started again. Not about Mikan but about the other girl.

"Oh, no Koizumi's got guts doesn't she."

"well of course Hyuuga's girlfriend is right there and she called her an old had in front of him!"

"Look, look Natsume looks murderous!"

"well duh!"

They all stopped when Natsume spoke in a harsh but low voice. "Get out of the way Koizumi, that was a one time thing only and I hated clown ever since that" and walked off. The girl looked like she was in tears! "Oi, Polka hurry up we don't have all day" So she ran up after him and muttered _'pervert' _before following behind. Yes all eyes were on them now, especially a flaming one with blonde hair and slutty uniform called Koizumi Luna...

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We arrived at arrived outside a classroom. A man with blonde curly hair down to shoulder-length, purple eyes and an wearing on his left ear was wearing a frilly purple-looking dress greeted them.

"Hello, you must be Mikan Sakura, am I right? I nodded. "I knew it, you are so cute! Mikan-chan!"

"u..um..."

Well, isn't it nice for Natsume-kun to take you to your classroom, right Natsume-kun? "

"Hn"

"Anyway, my name is Narumi, and I will be your homeroom teacher, class is about to start so Mikan-chan, come in when I give you the signal okay?" I nodded once again. Natsume walked right in and I could hear the girls screaming and whispers of how hot he is, and wanting to be his girlfriend, and that Luna-san was trying to seduce him but he pushed her away because he already got a hot-looking girlfriend by is side this morning. '_w..wait..what, but that's ME! I'm not his girlfriend!.."_ wow, gossip spreads fast in this school. sigh. At last Narumi-sensei gave me the signal and I walked in. The first thing I noticed was that the classroom was huge, second was Natsume's bored blood-red eyes at the back of the room, _'jerk'. _Third was the Koizumi girl in the front row, shooting holes into my head. _'Looks like I made enemies already...'_

"Class, I would like you to meet Mikan Sakura, she will be a new student in 'GAA'. The class stared at me, some were bored, some were amused, some were fascinated, some jealous and some...familiar. I stared back into the amethyst eyes, her raven hair down to her shoulders. Yes...It was Hotaru, and beside her was her boyfriend

'Ruka-_**pyon"**_ He had a shocked expression on but her soon covered it with a smile.

"Now before I leave, I would like to pick a partner for Mikan-chan, since she is new to this school. I want them to show her around, any volunteers?" I looked at Hotaru, but she shook her head and mouthed '_too bothersome' _But nearly all the male population in the class shot their hands up into the air. It was kinda scary. Natsume threw fire daggers to them and they slowly lowered their hands. No one wants to be on his bad side.

"mmm, so no wants to volunteer, huh." everybody sweat dropped "Well it doesn't matter, I already chose one for her. sweat dropped again Her partner will be...Natsume Hyuuga-kun!" I was...shocked!** That **pervert, my partner? seriously, he's going to make my life a living hell here! I can already picture it! "Now Mikan-chan please take a seat next to Natsume-kun at the back. I will be taking my leave now my beautiful students, farewell!"

I made my way to the back, while catching glimpses of girls throwing ice-daggers at me...especially the Koizumi one. Gulp. As I sat down next to Mr pervert here, he leaned in and whispered something in my ear. "Told you, you would be taking my things wherever I go. You will be my personal maid wherever and maybe even forever"

I tried to calm myself down. That stupid jerk had a smirk plastered on his face again! Oh how I want to wipe that little smirk off!

"Hi, My name is Anna!" I looked up and saw a cute girl with bubbly pink hair with matching pink eyes and a smile. And, my name is Nonoko!" beside her was another girl, she had dark midnight blue hair and sparkling blue eyes. "we're twins! Nice to meet you!" I smiled, at least some people are nice. "Nice to meet you too!" I said back.

Then a boy with sandy colored hair with black rimmed glasses and brown eyes came into my view, he looked friendly. "Hello, I am the class president Tobita Yuu, you can call me Yuu."

"Hi..." '**BAKA BAKA BAKA' **

"ehh, Hotaru what was that for?" I stared at the said girl. "That was for not telling me you were going to be enrolled in this school."

"hmph!"

"Mikan-chan, nice to see you again! are you ok?"

"Ruka, don't spoil her Hyuuga's been doing that already."

I turned red. My gaze fell upon Natsume now. Hotaru and him were having a staring contest till Ruka finally spoke, "Mikan-chan, how do you know Natsume?"

"eh! You know him too?"

"Well of course, he is my best friend." I gaped at him before screaming out loud, "**HE'S YOUR BLOODY BEST FRIEND?** But your so nice and he's such a pervert!"

(sweat dropped) Natsume glared hard at me...um.._oops..._

"Sakura Mikan-chan, is it true that you are Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend?" I turned to face the boy. My mouth speechless. "Koko, don't be so rude!" Luckily Ruka-pyon saved me from embarrassing myself. "Sorry, about that Mikan-chan, this is Kokoromi Yome." I looked at the sandy blonde haired boy. "You can call me Koko!" He had a weird smile on.

"Oi, Koko don't speak to strangers", I turned to the voice. It was a girl. She had green permed hair with emerald green eyes. She was quite pretty. "Don't speak with the enemy!" especially her!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"..um... you are...?"

"hmph! I, Sumire Shoda am a member of the Natsume/Ruka fan club and I here by disapprove you sitting next to Natsume-sama!" '_What is up with all these people in this class, they're kinda all weird and scary, not to be offensive or anything...' _

"Shut it Permy," Natsume spat. I was surprised. "She sits here because that stupid gay teacher said so."

"b..but Na... "

"Shut it." She ran away crying.

"Neh Hotaruuuu, how do you know Natsume as well?" They both flinched. She stared at me before simply saying, "I know how shocking this may sound but...I'm his cousin. " I...swear, I nearly blacked out! And maybe the whole class too. "WHAT COUSINS? YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A COUSIN!"

"Like I said, I don't tell you a lot of things."

"HOTARUUUUUUU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " '**BAKA BAKA BAKA'**

"Ow..." sigh.

And like that , my week went on., Hotaru greeting me with her baka gun. Natsume being a pervert. Me meeting new friends, earning A LOT MORE enemies. So much that once some of that stupid jerk's fan girls dropped a bucket full of water on me. COLD. Which earned them hell from Natsume and worse then **Hell** from Hotaru. I was out for 3 days with a cold, but when I got back. Natsume was suddenly becoming all protective, even though I 'm **his** maid, as for Hotaru, she updated her BAKA gun. Which was weird-ish. But no matter what I could feel cold flaming eyes shooting holes into to the back of my head.

Well, this is my life at Alice Academy... that will eventually still continue...

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy! Please review and sorry for so much of the characters introduction. So So Sorry! Stay in tune of the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Cut Rapunzals Hair!

Ok here is Chapter...5!

And just to make it clear someone reviewed saying i should elaborate on the last part but if u would have gone to my profile page, it **stated **that I was _**LAZY**_... so it's not like I couldn't be bothered it's just I don't really have time _and_ I'm kinda lazy, I know that is bad for an active author but I'll try my best next time! :D

Also please remember that this is a _**SEQUEL **_to '_**Once upon a time**_**' **if you want to know more of their past it's best if you read that one first_**...'Once upon a time'**_

Sorry for the late update!

Oh, and just to remind you I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or the characters, although i wish i did...

well enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>"Happiness is like those palaces in fairytale, whose gates are guarded by dragons; we must fight in order to conquer it..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's P.O.V<strong>

*beep, beep, beep* , *Smack* "ughh..." I blinked my eyes a couple of times. "ugh..." Knock knock, "mhm..?" The door crept open and in came an angel-like face.

"Natsume-sama, it's time for school",

"Five more minutes..."

"Natsume-sama, you have to get up now, or you'll be late!"

"..zzz..."

"Mataku..." ( geez' )

**Mikan's P.O.V**

sigh "Mataku, Natsume.." I walked towards the sleeping figure. He looks kinda cute when he's asleep. Like he's so innocent and sweet! If only he was like this all the time! But I know far to much to say that. I reached out for his shoulders and shook him slightly. "mm...five more minutes...". I needed to wake him up now before he and **I** got late for school! I thought for a while for ideas on how to wake him up. Then it **HIT **me! He's a pervert isn't he? Yea, this will surely work! I smirked to myself as I squat down to his ear-level. "Neh, Natsume if you don't want to wake up we can just ditch school and play with something that involves with your bed instead..." I took a step back. 3, 2, 1_... "WHAT? ",_he bolted up on his bed with widened eyes_, heh, _he stared at me like I've grown another head. I smiled back sweetly like I didn't do anything. As I stared at him, I couldn't help but notice that he was shirtless and was only wearing boxers. His chest was firm and muscular. I could feel blood rising up to my cheeks. His lips turned upwards into a smirk and he got out of the bed and stood in front of me. "mmm, I like what your thinking Polka, and you seem to like what your seeing.." He looked at me with amused crimson rubys. "..u..um, N...Natsume- S..Sama, since your awake now, you should get ready for school. or else we'll be l...late.."

"mmm, I thought you said we could ditch school, and do those th-"

"Okay, I gotta go! Hurry and get ready!" I raced out of his room before he could **really** do something to me. After a few minutes, he was downstairs and we were already out the door, heading to school.

As we arrived at school, fan girls were already screaming as well as those fan boys. Have I mentioned that I have gained a fan club too? Over these few weeks boys began to pester me and such, and now wa-la! I have a fan club just like Natsume! Great...not. Not only have I gained a fan club, I have also gained **A LOT **more enemies. They all think I stole Natsume away from them and all. But no one knows that I'm Natsume's personal maid yet.

I grew a lot closer to my new friends as well as the devil himself.

"Morning, Minna-San!" I greeted my classmates.

"Morning, to you too, Mikan-chan" Anna and Nonoko replied in unison. (scary)

"Morning, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon"

"Morning Mikan-chan", "Hmn" _'mataku, Hotaru!_'

I took my seat at the back of the class next to Mr arrogant, when I found a note sticking to my side of the table.

'_ugly, meet me on the rooftop at break. Come alone or else! Want to have a talk. -L_

I didn't know if I should go or tell the others about it so I just tucked it in my skirt pocket, before anybody saw.

**Normal P.O.V**

Unknown to her, a pair of red-blood eyes glared at her...and the unknown note...

Break came and Mikan finally decided to go...alone. She took the steps two at a time, to the top of the building, the roof. The door was already opened, so she quietly snuck through. "See, I knew she'd come..."

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I turned my head 180 degrees just in time to see two slutty girls close the door and lock it behind them. Gulp...

"So, Mikan Sakura, you really are an idiot. aren't you? You should know what I came here for, don't you?"

"What do you want Koizumi Luna?..."

"Oh, nothing, I just want you to leave my precious boyfriend alone."

"Boyfriend?...Do you mean Natsume?"

"Tch, Don't say his name as if your so close! Know your place slut!"

"Hmph, says the one that's barely wearing anything." I couldn't help but mutter.

"Y..Y..You BITCH!" She dug her hand hard into my left cheek. Which really hurt! How long are her nails man!

"STAY AWAY FROM_** MY **_NATSUME!"

"...Make me..."

She glared hard then jumped on me. We both fell onto the ground, she pinned my arms with her left hand before taking out a pair of small scissors. Who knew she was that strong...

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be listening, that's why I brought backup." I stared at the scissors in her hand. It gleamed in the sun.

"You know you really do have beautiful long wavy hair...still it's not as beautiful as mine, but wouldn't it be a shame if it was cut?" She pulled my blue scrunchy out of my hair, releasing my locks down. She neared the scissors towards my head. HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME..N**...NATSUME**!

As if on cue, a deep voice spoke out,

"What do you think your doing, you bitch?"

I snapped open my eyes ...there behind Koizumi was..Natsume!

"N...Natsume-k..kun! What are you doing here?"

"get off of her, you low-life, what were you intending to do to her?"

"w..well S..Sakura-san w..wanted a hair-cut so...i..."

"Tch, as if. Just shut it hag!"

"b..but.."

"Get lost NOW ugly!"

She ran out crying.

"oh god, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him tightly. I was so close to tears. He cupped the cheek that bitch slapped, and I immediately went red.

"whatever, but next time you shouldn't go by yourself at all idiot" I winched as he rubbed against my sore cheek. I was about to reply with a remark of my own when he extended his hand and pulled me up.

"Come on Polka, we got to get back to class."

I smiled. He wasn't that bad after all...

"Oh, wait, I meant Strawberry fields." I stood there dumbfounded for a couple of minutes before I understood... "YOU PERVERTED BRAT!" but he was already half way down the stairs... I defiantly take back what I should about him being nice...but...I couldn't help but feel..._safe_...

We arrived in class, but was greeted with stares of confusion and disgust. What?... I looked up to Natsume, he had a stoic face on but deep in his eyes I could see, worry

...why...?

"Mikan-chan, is it real?" It was Anna. "w..what?"

"That your Natsume's personal _sex_ maid?"

I stared at her, my eyes wide open. I looked around the room, so this is..why... everybody's eyes were on me. Blood rushed up to my cheeks. I couldn't answer.

"See, the phone call I got was true! Everybody, if she's not denying, then it's true! She _**is**_ just a poor worker working for Natsume-kun! There is no way she is special. I bet she's so poor her family left her with a _**man**_. In fact I think they're bastards for even having this..." She eyed me up and down.."thing..." This is a world of riches. not low-life people, those stupid poor creeps, what a bother. hmph" **Okay, THAT IS IT! **How dear she insult me family, my family can crush her company in a blink! She had no right to insult them like that!

My eyes burned with rage. That _**BITCH!**_

"Koizumi, I think, it would be best if you would shut up now. She might go crazy, and do something **_both_** of you would regret after..."

"So.. am I wrong? She's poor isn't she? Her stupid parents can't even afford to keep her that they sold her to be a man's sex toy! Right? I mean, she's nothing special to Natsume. Once he's done with her I bet she'll be a nobody! ha!"

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Natsume twitch just a little. I didn't care though, I wanted to shut that bitch up..so I did the first thing that came to my mind...

...I kissed Natsume...

**Normal P.O.V**

She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards her. Their lips eventually colliding. Luna was shocked, Hotaru, Ruka, the whole class! He was shocked at first but smirked and rested his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Hotaru ended up taking several photos. Natsume's fan girls precious jaws were on the floor and so were Mikan's fan boys. They pulled away finally and Mikan glared into Koizumi's face, and stated...

"Well, whoever said I was a nobody...could be wrong..." I smirked at her. Her eyes nearly out of her sockets, her jaw down low...priceless. I walked away from Natsume, and made my way home. I didn't need more drama. No not after all of _this_! I needed to calm down. After all it was the last day of school, tomorrow will be the weekends and I have it _**all**_ to face **HIM, **regret what I just did,** AND **deal with Hotaru's blackmailing photos...

...Just my luck.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of Chapter 5! Chapters will be coming in slowly so please be patient and please keep supporting me! School have just started so yeah. It may be awhile til I update! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. The Princess In Distress

Hey again! It's been a while since I last updated! Hope you are enjoying my stories! I'm trying to improve day and night.

the school holidays has just started! :)

This is Chapter 6!

**In this chapter there might be some contents that are from 'FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE' it's a really good manga series.**

Well some of the words or such are from the manga and...yea. Just wanted to let you know that **I DON'T OWN 'GA' OR 'FMWS'**

_Enjoy!~ :-)_

* * *

><p><em>"Then one day I realized the fairytale life wasn't for me."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>

I closed the door behind me. My face was burning red! They found out. And God, I just had to listen to that bitch! God, I just had to get angry! GOD, I just **HAD** to KISS him!

It's already 4. He's going to be home any moment now. I got changed into my maid uniform. A black dress that ended above my knees a bit, puffy sleeves, a white frilly apron, and black heels. I tied my hair in a high messy bun and as I took one last look into the mirror, the front door opened and greeting were given to 'Natsume-sama'. I exhaled and stepped out of my room, I have to face this. My eyes opened just in time to see Natsume make it to the top of the stairs.

**Normal P.O.V**

Their eyes locked for a minute before Mikan broke it, because she felt her face rush red. She bowed down and greeted her 'master', "w..welcome h..home, N..Natsume-sama.."

"Hn." He walked off to his room. Mikan let out a deep breathe until he stated, "I want tea in my room in 5 minutes."

"h..hai N..Natsume-sama"

I guess luck has never really been on my side...

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_knock, knock_

Tch, that was quick, "come in" The door opened revealing a pinkish face Polka. "Took you a while". I made my way to her.

"G..Gomen Natsume-sama" Tch she was stuttering. mhm kinda cute.

"H..Here's y..your tea." She put it on my nightstand next to my bed. I stared at her, her back facing me. I smirked.

"And where's my...kiss?" before she knew it she was under me on my bed. Shocked. I stared at her ravishing chocolate brown orbs. The were easy to read through, like an open book.

"N..Natsume-s..sama..."

"drop the 'sama', I like it better when it's just Natsume". Her face turned more pink, or is it red now."b...but.." I put my hand on her thigh caressing it and our faces were just inches apart. "I...N...Natsume-sama..."

"What did I just say" I closed the distance just a little bit more. "I...but..I.." I went closer, my lips were brushing against her pink soft ones. My hand hitched higher,moving closer. Unconsciously she bit her lower lip slightly.

I lost all control and crashed my lips with hers.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan widened her eyes more, her breath caught as his tongue tasted her felt weak and trembling. She doesn't want to kiss him, no. But... also at the same time, she did. It felt so...good! She stiffened as he nibbled on her lower lip begging for her to respond. She gave in.

Her hands found their way to his messy raven hair. Their tongues dancing against each others. They broke apart, both panting heavily. Mikan was as red as a ripe tomato. She tried to remove her hands from around his neck, but Natsume quickly captured them back and held them down, not wanting to let go. They both sat in silence before, Mikan burst out loud screaming, "Oh, god, oh god, oh god!"

"I'm not god", Natsume smirked. "Though I will be if that's how you want it", he earned himself a glare.

"I haven't bought the groceries! Aira-san's going to kill me!" (name of the old maid) "calm down, she won't dare hurt what is mine." A tomato is born again. "But, I have to leave now! Natsume-sama, please let me go!" She tried to pry his hands off. "Never"

"N...Natsume..." She pouted...1,2,3 "Ok, but only because you called me Natsume." She got up from his bed and quickly rushed to her room. After a minute or two, She was out the front door in her casual clothes.

Mikan walked down the roads to the supermarket, when she suddenly passed by someone familiar..."Permy?" The said girl stopped in her tracks, when she turned around her eyes were puffy red and her make-up drooping down her face. Her eyes that once filled with hatred towards Mikan had been replaced by...sadness. In other words she looked terrible. "Sumire-san...are you..." Sumire ran up to her hugging her tightly "...okay?"

**Sumire's P.O.V**

I passed by a familiar wave of long brunette hair, was that..."Permy?" She called me Permy again! I turned to her. I wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone and I knew I looked terrible but for some reason, I really needed someone to talk to. "Sumire-san..are you..." I lunged at her, wrapping my arms around her. Letting my tears fall again. "...okay?" Silence. She then let out a breath and stoked my hair while patting me on the back with reassurance. They were stupid, it was stupid, she was stupid, yet...it felt so comforting. We found a bench and sat down. I hugged my knees tightly, while she just sat there starring at the sky. Silence. I liked it, I usually don't since I thought people would be thinking shit about me. But this silence, it was...I...it was belonging. I took a glance at her, her eyes were filled with excitement,happiness and peace, flawless skin, petite body, she looked perfect, she is perfect. "Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" She looked at me a pout on her face. "You'll tell me when you feel like it". How can this girl be so...so...pure? and innocent? "Aren't I wasting your time?" When I saw her she looked like she was in a hurry. I didn't need pity. I don't want pity! I was about to say something when she bet me to it. "I'm sorry am I wasting your time? I just wanted someone to stay with me right now, to look at this beautiful sky with,so will you?"... "...Okay." we stayed silent again.

"He broke up with me" She looked at me startled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...he...he said he loved me!"

"Does he?"

"Yes...no...yes... I don't know!" hiccup*

"Do you love him?"

"Of course!"

"Why did he break up with you?"

"He said I wasn't paying any attention to him!" i hiccuped again, trying to control my breath.

"Why would he think that?"

"...Natsume", she sighed. "Do you want my advice?" I didn't answer. "Well, I think, he thinks that you are in love with Natsume and not him"

"b..but.."

"That's what he thinks, can I , do you talk about Natsume a lot?"

"...A...bit."

"That's the problem, until you tell him that the one you love is him,more then Natsume."

"b..but I..."

"He needs to understand that you love him, love him more then Natsume, Sumire-san" I looked at her, she was trying to help me, she wants me to understand. She's trying to _help_ me. "I understand." She handed me a tissue. "Wipe away the tears and make-up." I wiped away the thick make-up on my face. I don't even like that stuff much.

"You know Sumire-san, I think you are very beautiful, but you would always hide that beauty under such thick paint..." She was walking away, but halted and looked at me side-on, her hands behind her back, her face gleaming in the twilight., her lips turned up into a small smile, "...is a waste of the person you are". I stared at her back as she continued out of sight.

_'hey mummy, mommy when I grow up I want to be a pwincess!"_

_"mhm, Sumire that's an amazing dream!"_

_"I want to be in this bewutiful dress and have shiny gwass swippers, awnd my pwince will come on this big big horsie that will take me to this weally pwetty castle! Then I becwome qween!"_

Yes that was the dream,when I was 4,to have this magical love story, to become a mermaid and walk on land or befriend a giant hideous beast, or maybe fly on a magic carpet! Yes, but that was all just a dream. It will never happen, there are no such things as witches,princes,princess or magic! THIS was reality! But...that girl no matter how you look at it...she was magical. Unreal! She was special and magical and the thing is...she was real! "I see why you love her so much." I smiled to myself and looped up to the black velvet sky, the stars sparkled were shining brighter then usual, I never thought they could be so bright.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT CAN HAPPEN! Just because I forgot to buy the stinking groceries doesn't mean I have to fricken stay in he goddamn room! For the WHOLE WEEKEND! It's not my fault! This is not fair! He probably thought I was lying about the groceries to get away from him! He can't make me do this!

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME NATSUME!" He locked me up in his stupid room while he went to eat his stupid dinner.

"Watch me", came the faint reply.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finished! Finally so tired! The next chapter is probably going to be on what happened when Mikan left the scene at school (remember?) and why Natsume likes her! :) The next chapter might be a while ya know... I wrote them all already so...<p>

Till next time! AND HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY!

Please review! xoxo

-A


	7. Omake Natsume's story

**MUST READ OTHERWISE YOU WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON!**

Hey, it's been a while hasn't it? I have been reading others stories for quite some time to so that i know more techniques and stuff... yea. This isn't _really_ a chapter but it's kinda like Natsume's P.O.V after Mikan kissed him do you remember when everybody found out she was a maid...yea ok. **Warning**: there may be a bit of OOC. ok just stating. Oh and I'm gonna name this chapter something like 5.2 or 6.2 or Omake... but I chose omake, hope that's fine and please enjoy! x

* * *

><p><em>-What happened when Mikan left-<em>

There was no way she just kissed me. As much as I don't want to admit it, I am just as stunned as everybody else, who new she was that bold? Murmers have already started spreading through the crowd. A girl with short permed green hair, that reminded me of seaweed, spoke up. What was her name again? Shuda, Shida, Shouda? Yea, Shouda Perm?

"I... Is it t..true? What...that girl said? Natsume-kun? W... Was it true?" Mhm it could be after the weekends, if I just brighten her up a little to be a bit more bold...

"Hn"

"EH!"

"N... Nastume-kun!"

"B... but why?"

"She's so _normal_!"

"Tch, are you saying she has to wear such stupid colors on her face and have her shirt show as much cleverage as possible and have her skirt _just _covering her panties, is special?"

"..." That shut them up.

"Hn, some minds you hags have, she's much more special then sluts like you"

"GASP!" The seaweed girl spoke again, "so... so... You like her... Natsume-kun?"

"... no"

"Eh? Wait... but- "

"But, maybe something more" Everybody froze, including Ruka and Hotaru. Did the Hyuuga Nastume just admit he loved someone? In front of the whole class?

I turned and headed towards the same direction as **MY** Polka went. "Looks like I'm in love with Polka _and _Mi-chi huh" Just great, the almighty Hyuuga Natsume fallen head over heels in love with two, the girl he just fell in love with and the girl he met  
><em>Once Upon A Time.<em>

* * *

><p>I'm finished and don't worry I will be uploading chapter 7 of this soon! Since the Holidays are about to start! So... yea! =D Hope you have enjoyed it and I will see you next time! If any questions or problems you know what to do! Review!<p>

x A


	8. My Glass Slipper

Hey Guys! It's the holidays now! So I think I will be able to upload much more now! :) Anyway, I am REALLY REALLY REALLY excited as this story is coming to an end cuz I just can't wait til I start writing the trilogy! I am pretty happy that this story has become successful! I hope I can continue to please you guys! So please enjoy and don't forget to review!

_CHAPTER 7_

**Enjoy~ **

**p. s I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. I think I should just give you a reminder of that. **

_**WARNING: THERE MAY BE A BIT OF MATURE CONTENT.**_

_**Warning p. s : this may be rushed a bit but please do not blame me, I am just really really excited sorry!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Once chance, two hearts, 3 words"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>

_Click*_

My head shot up. Is he finished with dinner now?

"Missed me Polka?_  
><em>

"You wish, now let me out of here!" I made a dash for the door hoping to be quick enough to pass him.

Too bad luck wasn't on my side.

He caught me by the waist and hurled me towards the bed... HIS BED!

"What in the world do you think your doing?

"Shut up Polka, don't take that tone with me, I'm the boss here and I don't want you to make my ears bleed." He got on top of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" He said that _while_ trailing kisses down my neck. Kissing my jaw, my cheeks, my lips.

"N..Natsume... what are you doing?"

"...mhm... "

"No! N... Natsume s..stop!" He didn't, instead he gave me a desperate kiss on my lips. He nibbled my lower lip for entrance. I held my ground, we shouldn't be doing this. We will NOT do this now! He may have figured I wouldn't budge because he then roamed his hands underneath my top. I must've have somehow given him entrance cuz I felt my tongue entwining with his as he penetrated into my mouth. His tongue working it's way on mine. "a... ahh... " My eyes snapped open. No No No! We shouldn't be doing this! I tried pushing him off. Damnit! He pressed harder against me. I tried harder. He soon parted his lips from mine, with a very pissed off looking face.

" What are you doing? You were fine just before."

" No..Natsume! I..I can't be doing this!" He exhaled as if he was holding his breath. His hair got messier when he ran a hand through them.

"Look, Polka..." He stared at me. " urghh, Never mind."

" Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" After a moment of silence and awkward stares, I jumped at the sound of his voice.

" What do you think of me?" It was so straightforward and personal I got caught off track.

"I... I uhh... I..." What am I saying? Oh no, he's waiting for an answer. What _should _I say?

"Yeah, I thought so, just go back to your room."

"But.. I ..."

"I said just go!"

He got off the bed and headed towards the door. Before **I** could even process what I just did. My lips were moving in rhythm with his again. His eyes were widened and he was surprised for about a minute or so and then the next he's pushed me gently back onto his bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him, as close as we could get. It... It felt so right. His hands were everywhere on me. His touches were like fire. Our tongues battled for victory. It.. It felt so good. I don't think we were thinking straight, I defiantly wasn't. It was just all about each others touches. I liked this feeling. I haven't felt this warmth ever since Nat-kun left.

This wasn't right, I know it isn't. but...I don't like him. No I love him...

I love Natsume Hyuuga.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I woke up with the sun shining through the curtains. I had to blink a couple of times, before the memories started flooding back in. Heck, It was one hell of a night. I watched the sleeping figure next to me. Her face was like a princess, _**MY**_ princess now. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me even more. I love her scent. The scent of strawberries. My now favorite fruit. Strawberries and _mikans. _ Her breathe hitched for a moment and she stirred, her eyes slowly tugged open.

"ehh...N...Natsume!" She jumped into a sitting position, the sheets were _un_luckily still covering her chest. _smirk_* What was she all frightened about? Her face has somehow turned pale and at the same time red,

"Uhh... N... Natsume, I... think it's time...forschoolnowyoushoul-"

"There's no school Polka, It's Saturday, did you forget from overheat or something?"

"Ehhh? But I... uh... I..."

I hugged her tighter. Her body was radiating so much warmth.

"N...Natsume-sama?" Damn that -_sama_. I flipped us around, so that she was under me. She was an even redder tomato now, as she tried her best to cover up herself, heh.

"Why so shy, Polka, It's not like I haven't seen everything last night already?" I brushed a hair out of her face. Yep, she was flushing red. I loved the way her hair was spread out on my bedsheets. Her face as red as a ripe tomato, and her scent, the way it smelled like strawberries. I love everything about her. I love her. But... I also love Mi-chi. I love Mi-chi as well... or was that just friendship? Do I love Mikan more?

"Natsume!"

"What?"

"Ughh! I said we should get up now, I still have to get the groceries for today."

"Tch, groceries my ass, your not going to use that same excuse on me, think of something else next time."

"But I-"

"No buts... Just stay like this for a while" I plopped down beside her. She wrapped her arms around me while I hugged her back. huh, if only they were the same person.

**Mikan's P.O.V **_(again)_

Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! OH NO! What have I done? What about Nat-kun? I said I'll wait for him. Why now! ughhhhhh! If...If only they were the same person.

~~~~~ fast forward ~~~~~

It was noon. I was back in my own room, finishing some weekend homework. I was still tired, so i was planning on getting more sleep.

_When i was just a little girl_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story._

_It always was about a princess in th-_

"Moshi Moshi, Mikan speaking"

"Idiot, is that you?"...

"Permy!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Ahh...Gomen."

"Whatever, I just called to say..to say uh..thanks."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind! Geez"

"heh, your welcome"

"..."

" Congratulations with Koko!"

"Yea, ... thanks"

"Neh Permy, um do you wanna go to the mall or something?" ... "It's ok if you don't want to I-"

"Fine"

"Really? Ok!"

"I'll pick you up in about half an hour"

"Okay!"

"You live with Natsume-kun right?"

"eto, yea..."

"...Okay, see you idiot"

"Permy!" _beep beep beep_

I better tell Natsume.

_knock knock*_

"Natsume?" I peeked in. No one? The door slammed shut with a bang and strong pairs of arms wrapped around my shoulders. "How nice of you to visit me, Polka. Wanting round two already, tsk so impatient" Even though I couldn't see him, I could literally feel the smirk on his lips.

"Ew! No you pervert! I'm just gonna tell you I'll be going out for a few hours." His grasp grew tighter. So tight it hurt. "Out where?"

"To the mall... why?" It was getting really hard to breathe. " Remember Polka, your min woman now and don't you dare forget that." I was freaking out. Natsume sure can be possessive, but are we already dating or am I just... No, bad thoughts shoo! Go away! Shoo! "Um...Okay."

I gave him a peck on the lips, "It's ok, don't worry Natsume, I'm just going out with Permy that's all, she's coming over to pick me up in half an hour."

"You told her where I live?"

"No, you should know that nearly all of the fan-girls know where you live! No, They all **Do **know where you live." He gave me one of those rare smiles." You know you look more handsome when you smile"

"Are you calling me handsome now?"

"Mhm...who knows! heh" I gave him another peck on the lips and ran out, but then I heard his cellphone ring. I know eavesdropping is bad but, I..., something made me stay.

_"_Hey Ruka what's up?" , "uh huh, " "no not yet", "No, I'm never going to give up looking for _Mi-chi_.", "I know it's been 12 years.", "Don't worry, yea I know.", "Ok, yea later"

I... I couldn't believe my ears... did... did he just...? D..Did he just say Mi-chi? B... But only one person has ever called me M..Mi-chi! and that's... No...Don't tell me. I ran into my room. My face was flushed again. He's...! No, it's probably just me thinking too much. I better get dressed Permy is going to be here soon. I got into my pink v-neck top with my black skinnies and gold flats. I let my hair down, I can't really be bothered doing something with it. I think I'm too tired or something. That conversation was still bothering me.

Permy should be here any moment... no wait! Somethings wrong! M..My necklace! It's gone! Where is it? That was the necklace Nat-kun or should I say Natsume? gave me! No No No No No! Where is it? _knock knock _I rampaged the room. _knock knock_ Oh, where could it be? I really loved that necklace! "What are you doing?" I stopped. "Permy? Your here already? Hey can't you knock next time?" A vein popped in her forehead.

"I knocked _twice _already, dimwit!"

"ah..ah Gomen Gomen"

"Now answer me, what in the world are you doing?"

"Um... I'm looking for something"

"Of course I know that your looking for something but what are you looking for?"

"um... hey have you seen a necklace with a gold ring on it?"

"e... eh? H... How should I know? and don't act like we're that close just because you've helped me out and because we're going to the mall together! baka!"

"..."

"B..But what you lost...is it, is it important?"

"mhm...you could say that"

"What...What is it?"

"um... my glass slipper! heh" Yes, defiantly.. Nat-kun

"Wha...?"

"and if I found my prince again, then I could become someone special again, even without magic!

...

Omg, what did I just say? no! She's going to laugh at me. Why did I just say that? I expected her to say it was stupid or that is was childish and unrealistic, but... what she did really, I mean really, surprised me... a lot!

A small curve appeared on her lips and she whispered so softly I could barely hear her.

"I wish you a happily-ever-after"

* * *

><p>I am <em><strong>FINISHED!<strong>_ yes! So many months proof reading and making time! I have finally finished! If you have any questions, I think you should read the prequel _once upon a time_, it might help you understand more. I have to give credit to the anime _Full moon Wo Sagashite. _I got the idea from this manga/anime. I don't own Full moon or Gakuen Alice. I hope you have enjoyed it! :) If so please stay in tune for the next chapter, Which i am really excited for! :D

Here is a little preview! (because I am so excited!)

_"Don't give me that crap! You bitch! Disappear from my sight! I don't ever wanna see you again!"_

_"N...No Natsume! Please! I don't kn-" It was too late Natsume already disappeared from sight. Not once glancing back._

_Mikan slowly sunk to the ground. Tears running down her cheeks._

_"my my what do we have here? A lost princess?"_

_"What. do. you. want. Koizumi?"_

_"I want __**everything**__ from you, do you know what it feels like now? To be hated?"_

_"Why?... Why did you do this?"_

_"Because..."_

_Koizumi Luna neared her face to Mikan's_

_"This is __**MY **__happy ending."_

* * *

><p>So please review and stay in tune! :)<p>

xx A


	9. An Apple As Red As Blood

OMG I am soooo sorry I haven't updated for SOOOO long! It's just I started college (high school) and I have sooo much homework. I am sooo sorry ok! So that's why I am planning to update 2 chapters as fast as I can! This chapter will mainly be focused on _**Mikan **_okay! Again I am soooo sorry for the long wait!

Thanks to those who waited patiently!

And do please enjoy! ~ I haven't written in a while so my writing style _may _have changed... sorry!

**ENJOY~**

**Warning:** May include some inappropriate language not suitable for younger audience... Do not read if you are too young...

I've warned you so now if you are young and you wanna continue reading, then just do, cuz what do you think I am? Your parents? I'm just some words and letter that's on the internet... Yeah, not really threatening is it? :)

**Now Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p><em>" Love can sometimes be magic, but magic can sometimes be an illusion"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's P.O.V<strong>

I will make her pay! I will defiantly make her regret! "Moshi, Moshi? Are all the preparations ready?" ... " I want that girl to fall, fall and never be able to stand up against me again! Got that? I want her to fall down hard, I will make sure she will never _ever _get back up again! The plan will start immediately, tomorrow..."

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The weekend was like complete torture, damn that pervert! I didn't get a blink of sleep last night because of that persistent, selfish, idiot, jerk who just couldn't...! He was not the Nat-kun I knew 12 year ago. No, no where near, ok so maybe they resemble a little with those dark crimson drops and those bad boy looks that are just irresistible!

"Oi, Polka why are you all quiet this morning?"

" Well, since I didn't get ANY sleep last night I guess it's perfect nature to feel tired right?"

"Polka..." I swiped my head around only to be meet by something soft against my lips. Natsume's lips. I pushed at him, I was not in the mood right now. " What the hell are you doing?!" I could even hear myself hiss. "What's wrong? You're so agitated today, are you having the time of month thing or something? " Silence "is it about last nigh-"

"No shit Sherlock"

"What's wrong with you! "

" Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Miss, Master is everything alright back there?"

"Everything's fine!" Silence "Look I'm sorry Mikan ok? About now and last night" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close til I could feel his toned chest.

"Look, Mika-"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit stressed right now". Natsume's eyes softened a bit and so I turned my gaze towards the window. Everything was silent once more except for the car honks and traffic lights. I could still feel Natsume's eyes on me but then my whole face was turned around and my lips being devoured by his. I didn't move away but I didn't move my lips either. "I won't forgive you until you do something for me" he moved in closer his breathing against my air sent shivers through my whole body. "Tonight"

"Miss, Master we're here" I practically sprang out of my seat and position from Natsume and sprinted out the door, screaming behind my "We're gonna be late Natsume!" I desperately needed some air and maybe some water. But as I turned back to Natsume, I see that he was chuckling in his seat. I left him behind, heading to my first class of the day instead, also my dreaded class... MATHS. I was already late meaning that evil JinJin will now find another excuse to put me in detention. A MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION. I skidded to a stop in front of the big brown oak doors. Taking a deep breathe, I slowly creaked it open... until I saw a pair of leather boots and a pair of old black grandpa trousers. "Mikan Sakura, care to explain your absence of my class."

"I..uh... traffic?" Smooth Mikan, that's so not gonna get you some detention. Stupid Natsume! "NOT GOOD ENOUGH, DETENTION!" I groaned. "And please do not make such a despicable noise in front of me."

* * *

><p>It was already near the end of the day, a really long day. I quickly fetched my phone out and thumbed a text to Natsume<p>

_To Natsume_

_Got detention from JinJin. Will probably come home around six. Call you later x_

I hesitated before I took of the _x _at the end I didn't want to make Natsume feel like I was desperate to be his girlfriend or so.

_Sent Message! _

Great, I turned off my phone without waiting for his reply, now I have to head to detention.

* * *

><p>"Detention is cancelled" JinJin told me as I just walked through the door.<p>

"W..what?!"

"I have received a call about a meeting, so I will deal with your laziness another time." With that JinJin walked out, leaving the open door in his wake. Should I call Natsume? mmm, Maybe I should just take a little walk first. I breathed in, the breeze blew through my hair, it felt great. I haven't really been outside much these past few weeks. The air felt fresh and clean. This is really relaxing and peaceful. That is until I felt a hard blow hit the back of my head and then darkness slowly engulfed me.

* * *

><p>"ughh, what in the world...?" My head was throbbing painfully and my limbs were slack. I glanced around. It was a shabby room with walls covered in indigo wallpaper and the carpet was a yucky olive. A battered window was nearby and the sky outside was bright blue. There was a bedside table and... I WAS IN A BED! I threw the covers off of me and saw that my body was covered with a murky white tube top and pair of faded black shorts. These were not my clothes.<p>

I got off the bed with a pounding head, looking for my clothes which was in a messy pile under the ugly bed. I got changed and walked towards the dresser that was across the room. My hair was a mess. My clothes were all crumpled, my skin was pale and I had some bags under each eye. I was a HUGE mess. My hair looked like... s...sex hair! I used my fingers to comb down the lumpy dry hair.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a photo. It was stuck on the edge of the mirror. It was a photo of a girl, and a guy. The girls had her arms around the guy and her head on his chest while she slept and the guy was giving her a chaste kiss on the cheeks. It looked as if they just made love, considering the guy was smiling softly at the girl next to him. Both of them looked bare too. On the bottom was a little note written in sparkly blue glitter pen. ' _thanks for last night babe x' _that... that girl... was me.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Where is she? She's been gone for a whole night already! I swear, I don't even know why I'm caring for her. She's just some _girl _anyway. I drove into school, without any screams this time... Those stupid fan girls are usually here first unless...what's the newest gossip now?

"Oh my gosh, did you see it?!"

"Yes! Of course, how could she just do such a dirty thing?!"

"OMG I know right?! I mean she was all over Natsume-sama,when she first came and now, look at her!"

Now what? What the heck are they talking about?! I slowed the car near them "Oi..."

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan strode into school, as usual, but today everyone was unusually quiet. Stares and glances were directed at her. Why are they staring at her? Mikan's head was still pounding painfully with every step she took. Her legs were protesting a lot also. The glances has turned into stares. Was there something on her face? Maybe it was the way she was walking. She turned the corner but only to be faced with more disgusted stares and whispers. It was kind of like the time when they all found out she was Natsume's _'personal maid' _but only this time Natsume was by her side. It was... intimidating. She looked through the sea of faces hoping to spot the crimson eyes. She had no luck, but the whispers got more louder and she could hear what they were saying.

"Look at her, she looks like she just did a quickie right before she came to school!"

"Ew, how could she still come to school looking like that!"

"I can't believe her! I thought she was actually _clean_"

Mikan had no what so ever idea on what they were talking about. Yeah, she knew she looked terrible, but there wasnt a shower around so she had no choice but to come like that and Natsume would kill her if he knew she missed school!

She looked around again but this time she spotted a familiar looking pair of ruby eyes staring back at her... only it had a dark glaze in it. "Natsume?" Natsume who fully heard her still turned around and headed out, not even casting another look back at her. "Natsume, w..wait up" Mikan pushed through the crowd, but surprisingly they all gave way to her anyway, not wanting her to touch them it seems. Mikan who was oblivious rushed through to catch up with Natsume anyway.

"N-Natsume!" She was about to reached their Sakura tree, but came to a halt. A dark shadowy figure lay at the trunk, eyes closed. Natsume. Mikan slowly crept up to him, _1,2,3... _"Natsume!" and she jumped on him. He must've been taken by surprise cuz in on big shove, Mikan was landing on her butt, in the dirt of the ground. "Mou, Natsu-" her eyes widened at his cold stare. She hadn't scared him that much right? "W-whats wrong Natsume?" She placed her hands on her hips when he didn't answer but continued to look down onto the ground. " Look, if it was because I didn't call you yesterday it was because... it was because I..." She didn't know what to say, she herself didn't know what happened, with the photo and that man.

"What, can't even finish off whatever disgusting thing you were doing?!" His voice shook Mikan from her thoughts. "w-what?! NO!"

"Tch, you think you're a frickin goody-two-shoes, when you were fucking lying to me all along!? Who do you take me for?! You bitch!"

"N-Natsume, I really really don't know what you're talking about" Her voice was barely a whisper. Natsume had never really screamed at her like this before. "Stop it! Stop trying to be all innocent! Don't give me all that lying crap! Stupid SLUT" The words sunk in and Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Natsume! I-I really don't know what you're talking abou-"

"STOP LYING! Who the hell would love someone like you?! You stupid slut! You're just a sex toy to me, did you know that?! Just a frickin _sex toy_"

Tears were sliding down Mikan's pale face. Natsume's hurtful words were all too much. She didn't understand what he was screaming to her about and why the whole school was giving her those stares. " AND you know what, because of you, my whole reputation will be pulled down all because of your idiocy. You're fried. I want you out by Thursday, got that?" He stared down at her, while she continued to water her eyes out. "Hmp, and after all I did for you, such a selfish slut decides to go and show off? I actually thought you could be different. But you're it's such a pain just staring at you." Mikan was finding a hard time to breathe and swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't say anything, after all, it wasn't like Natsume was going to listen to her at all. "Don't come near me again" and he left, just like that without giving a look back.

Natsume disappeared from sight and Mikan curled herself up into a ball on the ground. Tears were threatening to fall once more, as she hides her face in her knees, her whole body shaking. Everything happened just so fast.

"My, now now, what do we have here? A lost princess? Interesting" The voice was really high-pitched and mockery was evident. A voice that is so sharp, even to the deaf. "Now, did the little princess lose her prince? That must be really sad huh" Mikan opened her eyes and uncovered her face but to find a pair of sparkly blue pumps that are defiantly not school regulations. "Poor, poor little princess got dumped by her prince, but after all I guessed you deserved it."

"What. Do. You. Want. Koizumi?" Her words were dripping with venom directed to the strawberry blonde _slut_. "Dear, I was just trying to help, Natsume-kun probably **hates **you to death by now. Probably everyone does, after all yours such a slut hehe. "

"What are you talking about" Mikan could hear herself hiss.

"This..." and there in her perfectly manicured finger tips was a dangling photo, but not just a photo, it was the photo of her and that guy in bed. "What... where did you get that?!"

"Sweetie, the whole academy has a copy. Are you really that stupid? Maybe you were just born an idiot."

"H-How did you? How did you... It was y-you."

Luna smirks, her cherry-scented lip gloss sparkling in the sun. "What makes you think that, princess? Oh, wait, you're no longer one are you? Without your Prince charming over there, you're just an ugly girl in rags."

"Koizumi..."

"Do you know what it feels like mhm? To be hated by Natsume-kun? I sure do, but maybe not anymore" She winked at me. "What do you want from me?!" Luna's face was amused yet still not satisfied. "Let's see... mhm... I want your Prince. I want Natsume. I want everything from you" Mikan opened her mouth but she choked on her words. What can she say. Natsume hated her anyway and never want to see her again, what is there left for her?

"Why..."

"Mhm?"

"W-Why did you do this...?" Luna Koizumi neared her face to Mikan's so close that she could smell her minty breath. Their gazes unbreakable. "Do you really want to know?" Mikan didn't want to speak, it was painful, but she swallowed hard. "Y-Yes" The tension was getting worse and nearly unbearable.

"Why did you do this" Luna didn't speak for a moment, but then her voice hitched out.

"because this is _my _happy ending. "

* * *

><p>I. Have. Finished! I hope you guys liked it. I am trying my best to update the stories and I think I will considering it the summer holidays right now. Everything is going to turn upside down from now on for Mikan and Natsume. Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading! And please review on what I might need to improve or what you liked XD<p>

p.s only _**two more chapter to go!**_**  
><strong>

LOADS of drama also!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

_"Wait, Mikan... do you... do you know why Koizumi had done this to you?" Hotaru rushed out. It was weird seeing her like this, all worked up. _

_It was almost humorous._

_Mikan smiled a little bit, yet there were sadness in her eyes._

_"I destroyed her happiness, so now she wants to destroy mine."_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

x

A


	10. The Wrong Princess

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I found myself an editor also :P She's pretty good, if she would pay attention to the stinking grammar. sigh. Anyway, its so close to the finale now and I am really really excited! I'm already planning the trilogy '_ever after' _!

I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so please bear with me. Also there is going to be a **lot **of drama in this one.

I hope you enjoy :)

P.S the italics means it's a thought/memory just a heads up

Read and Review thanks!

* * *

><p><em>"What happens when he's Prince Charming, but she's not his Cinderella?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

_"Do you really want to know?" "Because this is my happy ending!" _Those words kept echoing in Mikan's mind. It was loud and clear. She had somehow ended up in a park after the encounter at school. The sky was pink from the evening sun, and birds were nesting into their homes.

_"Ew, look at her" _

_"I know right, I feel sorry for Natsume-kun"_

_"What a pathetic loser" Everyone was looking at her in disgust, as she quickly brushed pass them all. One girl even pulled her friend out of the way as to not touch her 'germs.' _

_"Oi, Loser" Mikan looked up in time to see a bottle of juice dumped onto her head, from a guy who was in one of her classes. Megumi-kun. "That's for even having me fooled by your little act." He smirked, while his friends sniggered along with him. Tears were threatening to fall as she looked down onto the ground and quickened her pace. _

_"Hey! What's wrong, late for another blowjob?" The hall immediately broke out into murmurs. "Seriously? I can't believe her!" "Hey, do you think i have enough for one night with her?" "DUDE!" Mikan was near the entrance of the school when suddenly, she was toppling onto the ground face first. Laughter erupted around. _

_"Hey! Don't you people have anything better to do?!" A voice screeched out. Megumi stopped laughing. "What's it to you? If I remember correctly you hated her ass when she first came here, what gives Shouda?!" Shouda Sumire made her way beside Mikan. "Well, people change, unlike you stupid scumbags who have nothing better to do then bully others." Megumi wasn't backing down. "Tch, she fucking deserves it, you know that! She lied to Natsume straight in his face, she probably lied to you too." _

_"No! I didn't lie to ANYONE!" Mikan was choking on her words as they came out of her mouth. For once Sumire had nothing to say. _

_"What's happening here?! Get back to your classes!" Jinno-sensei came in. "Break it up, all of you, back to classes otherwise detention for a month!" The students scrambled back to their classes. Sumire held out a hand for Mikan. "Don't mind what those assholes say, they just like to do these kind of stuff." She mumbled to her. Mikan nodded. "Are you okay?" Sumire asked out."Mhm, I'm fine" Sumire gave one last look at her before heading to her class._

"Mikan" A voice broke her thoughts as she looked up to the amethyst eyes "Oh, Hotaru, What are you doing here?" Hotaru gave her a look, but there was something in her eyes that were... different. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Well, I'm.. I'm just getting some fresh air "

"Fresh air huh." Mikan patted the spot next to her on the bench. Hotaru took it. "Mikan... are you okay?" Mikan looked at her then. The strange feeling in her eyes. It as worry. "I'm fine" The breeze blew softly around them, and the sun began to set behind the hills. It was calm. "I'm here with Ruka, he had to do some errands at the shop across that road so he made me wait. I thought I might as well take a walk."

"Oh okay" Silence engulfed them. "Mikan..." Hotaru began, but Mikan knew what she wanted to say. "It's okay Hotaru, I'm fine. I should have known, I can't be a princess, not on my own huh... Luna, she did all this, I still don't understand it all but I know she did all this." Hotaru was silently sinking it in. "Mikan, I think you should go look for Hyuuga, explain to him about everything, about Luna, about the truth..." She paused. "About your feelings" Mikan turned her gaze to the ground. There was nothing to say. That Luna did all this to them, that she actually loves him? Or maybe that she knows he's Nat-kun, her childhood best friend. It wasn't possible. "I-I don't know, it's not like he'll believe me now anyway"

"And, you're gonna just let him get away, just like that? You have to fight for what you love Mikan. Hyuuga doesn't know anything that's happened, that's why you need to explain it" It was weird seeing Hotaru talk so much and give her advice. Getting all worked up. It was almost humorous. "I-I don't know..."

"Mikan, it's time for to to get the happy ending you deserve." Mikan looked up at Hotaru then. Really looked at her. This was the side she rarely saw, but also loved Hotaru for. She smiled. "Okay, thanks Hotaru." Mikan wiped her face from the tears. She can do this, love can conquer all right? And right now she loves Natsume. "Wait, Mikan" Mikan stopped and turned around. "mhm?"

"Do you... Do you know why... Koizumi did this to you?" Because she's a slut, Mikan thought at first, but then instead she smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Apparently I destroyed her happiness, so now she wants to destroy mine"

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Aira-san! Please you have to let me see him!" (A/N: Do you remember she is the head maid?) "Sorry Mikan. Natsume-sama wishes you to leave this instance"

"Aira-san!" I've been outside Natsume's mansion for hours now trying to get in, but he still wouldn't see me! "Please Aira-san! It's important!"

"Sorry Mikan, I can't do much about it"

"Just let me in!"

"No can do Mikan"

"Fine! I'll continue to wait out here, til he comes out then!"

"sigh, Mikan it's getting late, why don't you head over to Imai-san's place for the night and come back tomorrow?"

"No! Not til I see Natsume!" With another sigh, Aira-san went back inside. I sat down on the ground wrapping my arms around myself. Since when did the weather get so chilly? It was probably 10 by now. I looked up to Natsume's window. Natsume, I'm waiting because I want to see you. It was already the fourth time Aira-san had come out to talk to me. Natsume still wouldn't see me though. I thought about the times we were always together when we were little. He was already a big fat meanie then, though there are times where he showed a more caring side. Like this one time I had fallen over and scrapped my knee, he piggy-back me back home, and stayed with me til grandfather got home. We had so much fun when we were little, there wasn't all this drama happening in our lives. I heaved out a rather loud sigh. "Natsume... someday, will you choose me as you princess?"

"Mikan, Natsume-sama has given permission for you to see him now. But you will have to leave the property immediately after, understand? I looked at Aira-san. Natsume finally, I can explain everything! "Hai!"

* * *

><p><em>*knock knock*<em>

"Natsume-sama I have brought her"

"Hn" I turned to the dark figure standing near the window of the room. I could barely breath. Natsume. "Here" he handed me a brown envelope. "Your paycheck for this month and the next month are all here."

"w-what?"

"what? Is that still too little?" I looked up into Natsume's blazing crimson eyes. "t-that's all you called me here for?"

"Tch, what else isn't it what you're here for also?" I stayed quiet. "I expect you leave after this, you're disturbing my and I can sue you for that" he said in a monotone. "Are we done here? He walked over to the door and opened it. "Do you mind? I would like to get some rest" This time I couldn't help it anymore. I could feel Natsume's gaze burn on me, as the tears continued to fall down my now damp cheeks. "N-Natsume, Please don't do this! It- It was a mistake! Luna, Luna did all this! I'm telling the truth Natsum-" A slap echoed the four walls, and into my ears. My eyes widened with shock and hurt, while Natsume was shaking with disgust. "N-Natsume?"

"I've had enough of your blabbering lies! You're just like the rest of them. A good shag! Just cuz I favored you, you become this disgusting slut! It didn't mean anything, you got that?! Okay? I'm bored of you and that dirty touch of yours! I've had enough of you-" Another slap was heard, this time it was Natsume's face that was flaming red and eyes wide with surprise. "A good... shag? That's what you've been seeing this, this whole time? A good. Shag?!" Natsume's eyes were covered with his hair, while I was hit with hurt. "You never took this seriously did you?! You never took _us _seriously! You think this is some kind of game?!"

"Love is a game" He mumbled under his breathe, and at that moment, I realized it. This Natsume was no longer the boy i grew up with, this Natsume is selfish and... horrifying. He's turned into a arrogant bastard who plays with women's hearts. "I see..." He turns to look at me. "I understand"

"Tch, no you don't" he growled out low. "Yes! Yes I do! All of this! Everything!" and I ran... because now, I understood more the anyone else.

* * *

><p><em>Preview of next chapter:<em>

_"Ruka, I said leave it, it wasn't meant to be. She was nothing, we were nothing!" _

_Natsume's eyes connected with Ruka's. A fire burning furiously bright between them. _

_"How could you say that Natsume? You loved her!" _

_Natsume lowered his head. Ruka was speechless. "You know what Natsume? You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution for their problems yet..." There was a pause and Natsume looked up to see why Ruka stopped only to find Ruka staring at him intensely. "... they refuse to believe in magic."_

* * *

><p>Okay! So this chapter is finished and I have also finished the next chapter, I just have to type it up. I just got my braces also, so I am staying at home plus it's the holidays, so I have all this time to do stuff. Stay tuned for the next chapter! It sure is gonna get a bit messy.<p>

Thanks for reading and please send in your comments and review :)

-A


	11. Back to Love

Okay, first of all, I would like to say thanks to those who have patiently waited for this chapter and I am soo terribly sorry that it took so long. I now have a part-time job so time has been a bit of pressure. But I hope I will finish this story before July... hopefully. Anyway, this chapter has been written but not typed up so that might have also been why it took so long. Thanks again for being here :)

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you cry?," "I cry, because I am sad"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

_Knock Knock_

Hotaru stood up from her spot at the couches and made her way towards the door. The maids were all out for a day off right now. "Who is it?"

"Hotaru..." Hotaru opened the door to a familiar brunette but what she noticed the most was her eyes were red and wet, her breathing, uneven and short. "Mikan? What are you doing here?" Mikan just continued to stare at her through her moist eyelids. "Mikan, what happened?" Mikan continued to be silent. "Okay, come on in then, we'll have a talk."

Mikan and Hotaru both took a seat on the couch in Hotaru's room. Mikan's breath was unsteady and short still. "Mikan, tell me what happened. Why are you here? Did you find Hyuuga?" Mikan stayed quiet, she didn't want to talk about it. What Natsume have said. Hotaru was getting impatient, but her amethyst eyes were filled with worry. It wasn't everyday that Mikan just turned up to your doorstep looking broken and lost. "Mikan?" Hotaru's voice brought Mikan back with a gasp. "Did you find him?" Mikan looked up, but a new wave of tears were dripping down her cheeks. She shook her head almost too hard, while trying to control her tears and breathing, she replied. "Worse, I lost him."

Hotaru went out of the room and came back in later with two cups of hot cocoa in hand. She gave one to Mikan. "Hotaru, he's Nat-kun! I know it! But he's changed so much. It's like he's completely forgotten about me!" Mikan gasped and coughed. "Hotaru... I so confused!"

"No, Mikan if he was talking to Ruka about looking for you then it must mean something right? It's obvious he hasn't forgotten you then." Mikan fidgeted with her cup so that it sat on her lap and her hands were clasped around it for warmth. Her voice was a mere whisper. "He hates me"

Hotaru stared at her best friend. It's been a long time since she saw Mikan like this. Ever after her parents had died. She put her hand to Mikan's face, drying the tears for her. "You know you look more ugly when you cry like that idiot." Hotaru got up and walked to the window beside her bed. "Mikan, do you want to hear a story?" Mikan's eyes glowered with tears but there was curiosity in them also.

_"Not long ago, there was a young girl... she had just arrived to a new place where she had never been before, it terrified her, but she didn't have a choice. She had to leave the people she loved behind and all of her friends. It broke her, it turned her to stone. A heart of stone. She didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything. She just sat in her room staring at nothing." _

Hotaru's eyes sparkled for a moment_. _

_"But, one day she was forced to go out to a party, and if she didn't go she would be considered not respectful and people would lose respect for her family, so in the end she went. At first, people greeted her warmly and with great hospitality but as the night grew on, they discovered that she was cold, frozen and a complete disappointment. They left her alone then. _

_The ballroom was stuffy and filled with the smell of cigars so the girl walked out onto the balcony. She wasn't the only one there. A man, no a boy, maybe the same age as her, stood there, his tie gone and his top buttons deep set of blue eyes looked out into the cool night. His hair was a messy shade of gold, like the sun. The boy heard her footsteps and turned around, he greeted her with a smile, and the girl felt like she was in a fairytale. It was love at first sight."_

Hotaru took a breath. She normally didn't talk this much, but she continued_. _

_"The boy apologized and quickly returned to the ballroom. The girl however stood there stunned. Her heart beat fast and she couldn't move her body at all. Warmth invaded her whole being. She thought that was the last time she would see that boy again, but she was wrong. Over the next couple of days, she stayed in her room. There was another party that night, and she had to get ready soon. When she did arrive, nobody bothered with her. They didn't even realize she arrived, but one did." _

Mikan felt something in her stir, something was real about this story, and she felt it._ "It was the boy. His face never changed, and she instantly recognized him. He asked her for a dance. At first the girl was hesitant, it was a long time since she let someone be so close to her. The boy, not waiting for a reply, took her hand anyway and led her to the middle of the room. Bringing her in close, so close she could smell his cologne. It was sweet and tender... and it made her melt. Their dance ended but he escorted her over to the balcony. His eyes searched the night sky again. "I wasn't going to come today, I didn't have to anyway" He said into the air. "But I thought, what if she came?" The girl just stared at him. Hoping silently that it was a joke. "and you did" he turned to her then, a smile etched on his face. _

_But she didn't return it, she couldn't. So she ran off, out into the streets and down the road, hoping he didn't follow, and he didn't. She turned the corner but tripped, her hands scraping the uneven pavement. She didn't cry out, but just sat there. Weeks have passed and months have gone. She never saw the boy again. She probably frightened him away. One evening in autumn, she went down to the park for a walk. It was breezy and cold, and she was forgetful that she didn't bring a jacket. She bounded her arms around her body and crossed the road, back to her home. Her eyes searching the crowds for nothing in particular. A screech was heard, and a scream. She was tugged back by her arms and her legs were shaken onto the ground. Her eyes widen, as the truck zoomed past her. "Are you okay?" It was the boy. _

_"Yes" _

_He helped her up. "You should look where you're going next time" And he walked off. The next couple of days, she kept bumping into him, whether it was at the park, or at the book store, he was everywhere she went, and as she bumped into him at the computer store again. She confronted him. "Are you following me?!" He smiled at her, a smile that reached his deep blue eyes also. _

_"Of course not" _

_"So what, it's been coincidences?"_

_"Nope, not a coincidence. Maybe fate?" She laughed sarcastically. "What?"_

_"Nothing," she replied, "but, apparently it seems as though fate has a sense of humor really." He laughed. Freely. A happy laugh, like nothing was holding him down, and when she saw him like that she couldn't help that smile that grew on her face. He stopped, and said "You finally smiled" _

"It was then that she realized, if it was meant to be, it always will be." Hotaru finished. Mikan sat there, staring at her best friend. Hotaru had never been as beautiful as she was now, glowing. Mikan realized it, the tears were replaced with a small smile. "That was you wasn't it Hotaru?"

* * *

><p>"Natsume, are you sure, this is the right decision? Letting her go?" Ruka came over to talk to Natsume, after what Hotaru told him. He believed Natsume was the one to make the right choices, but this time... "Ruka, I'm not going to change my mind. She was the one who lied to me first"<p>

"Did you let her explain? Maybe there was more to-"

"What's there to explain?!" Ruka couldn't believe this. Natsume was being unreasonable. "What if... what if it was a misunderstanding? Nastume?"

Natsume took a deep breath. "How, Ruka? How can it be a fucking misunderstanding?! The picture was _clear_ on what she was doing. That it was _her_!"

"Natsume..."

"No Ruka, can we just change the topic now?!" Natsume moved over to his bookshelf where he picked out a manga, and glided back onto his bed. Ruka stayed at the doorway. "What _if_ though, Natsume? Are you really just going to let her go so easily?" Natsume had enough of this, he stood up and stood in front of Ruka. His voice was restrained by his teeth, he hissed out "Ruka, I said leave it." Natsume turned his back around to his bed and said in a more softer voice. "It was never meant to be, she was nothing to me. _We _were nothing!" A fist came soaring into Natsume's left eye, stumbling him a couple feet back. "What the actual FUCK Ruka!" Ruka shook his hand out from the impact. Their eyes connected, and a fire burned furiously and brightly between them. "I don't know what happened, Natsume, but i refuse to let you say that!"

"Tch, why? Did you have a thing for her also? Geez just how many has she fucked?"

"Natsume..." It was Ruka who hissed back now. "How can you _say _something like that?! You loved her! This was fate. Fate decided to give you another chance, because you lost your Mi-chan! You're really going to give it up that easily?!" Nastume for once didn't say anything. His hair covered his ruby drops, and Ruka was speechless. His all-time best confident, arrogant, persistent best friend was giving up. "No, Natsume, no, I would not let you do that! And you know what?! You know what the issue with this world is? Everyone wants a magical solution for their problems..." Ruka's eyes softened and Natsume looked up. "... Yet they refuse to believe in magic."

* * *

><p>"Mikan are you sure, you don't want to go talk to Hyuuga again? I can come," Hotaru held onto Mikan's hand, scared that she'll fall apart any moment, but Mikan's calmed down already now. "No, Hotaru, it's no use. If he's not going to listen anyway, I'm tired of trying. Mikan was always the optimistic one. She's got everything a girl wants. She was like an angel. Hotaru will not allow Hyuuga to do this to her. To <em>stain <em>her with his mistakes. Hyuuga will not let him turn Mikan's smiles into pained forced ones, she will not let him break her pure heart. "I'll never be a princess." Mikan whispered. "Mikan... don't-"

_When i was just a little girl_

_My mama used to tuck me in-_

Mikan's phone rang out. "Grand-Grandpa?!"

"Mikan! You sound well, do you still remember this old man?"

"Of course Grandpa!"

"heh, that's good, how are you doing over there?"

"I'm-I'm doing great Grandpa, I'm with Hotaru right now"

"Ah, okay, by the way have you met any boys of you interest?"

"Grandpa!"

"What?! Can't an old man at least dream?" Mikan's face blushed a bright pink. "I-um-I, no?"

"So, there _is _someone! Well, who is it? what's his name? Are you getting married?!"

"It-It's complicated." A pained expression on her face. Hotaru right beside her.

"Okay then, fine, but Mikan, I called today because there was something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"First, however Mikan, I hope you don't get too heartbroken _or _attached to that person."

"Y-Yep"

"The second thing is... I need to you to come back to America by Thursday next week."

* * *

><p>OMG this took <em>forever<em> didn't it? Sorry about that and I know I have said sorry quite a lot. But as a warning the next chapter is not a chapter but an Omake about why Mikan came to Japan in the first place :0 Yea... so... bye! :)

**Review** if I need to fix anything or if you like it or something... yea...

Bye

xxx -A


	12. Authors Note: Gakuen Alice

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated for this long, and I want to apologize for the wait,the next chapter is coming I promise, but the thing is, the last two weeks the Gakuen Alice manga has just finished, and I just couldn't bring myself to write anymore. To be honest, at the end of the chapter, I cried. Literally cried, because I just couldn't face the fact that Gakuen Alice has ended.

I started Gakuen Alice when I was 11 and now I'm 14. So that's three years. Three whole years since I've been with Gakuen Alice. I am utterly obsessed with this Anime/manga. When I finished watching the anime, and I searched up season two and I couldn't find it, I started reading the manga. I LOVED IT. I read it til chapter 120, when it ended and I had to wait a whole month for the next chapter. I remember it all so well too. Counting the days till the next chapter came out. When it finally did, I was more then happy.

This went on for the next three years. I continued to follow the chapter updates every month and when I couldn't read the English ones I searched up on YouTube for them. This was how much I love Gakuen Alice. _Three years. _

I started drawing the characters too! Mikan was the first one I started to draw, then Hotaru, then Natsume, and so on. I had loads of fun. I started searching up MMVs and AMVs on YouTube. I would watch the anime again and again. I would absently talk about it to my friends, and they'll just nod and smile, even though I know they weren't listening, just talking about Gakuen Alice made me happy. Now I know most people would think I'm crazy to be so obsessed with Gakuen Alice, but so what, I am.

Then I remember it well, my first time reading Gakuen Alice fanfiction. It was confusing at first, but nonetheless I got use to it. I would search up new stories everyday to read and when I finished, I would search up for more. Then one day, I had the urge to write about Gakuen Alice myself. I didn't have an account and I had no experience in writing, but I did it anyway. I know I haven't finished my first story for Gakuen Alice, but I do plan to finish it, no matter what. Now this, my second story is nearly about to be finished, and it's so close.

I understood that one day Gakuen Alice would end. I knew it would be soon. But it just suddenly happened. I thought I was prepared, I thought I was ready to accept the truth when it came.. but I didn't. I didn't know it'll be this hard. I knew every body would grow up, everyone grows up, and on the last page of the chapter, it said _Thank You For All, _and I knew that my heart had actually stopped for a moment. I couldn't believe it. Gakuen Alice was everything to me, but it has ended.

I can't do anything about Gakuen Alice without crying. The last chapter is always flashing in my head whenever i think about Gakuen Alice. An aching in my chest always happens, and my heart becomes tight, so tight that I feel like I cannot breathe.

I know the saying _"All things must come to an end" _but I never knew, never knew, exactly how hard it was to let go.

I hope that you all have also enjoyed Gakuen Alice as much as I have, because to say, Gakuen Alice was the best thing that happened in my life, and now that it has ended, I really don't know what to do anymore.

But all in all, I would like to say thanks Gakuen Alice for everything, through the tears and smiles, I really had an amazing time. I don't regret waiting every month for the chapters and talking endlessly to my friends about it. I don't regret ever stumbling upon Gakuen Alice, that's why I will do everything I can to continue on Gakuen Alice in the lives of others even if it's just fanfiction.

xx -A

**P.S** so be prepared for chapter updates!


	13. Omake Grandpa

Hey guys, so I'm very very very sorry, i havent updated for so long, and i know you guys are probably getting tired of hearing it so here you go. This is a little Omake of why Mikan had gone to Japan in the first place.

Here you go :) !

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's P.O.V<strong>

"It's okay Grandpa, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure, Mikan? Japan may be your birth place but you haven't gone back for a while now."

"A while as in 14 years?"

"Yes, a while as in 14 years. Everything's changed now! Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Grandpa, it's really really fine, you've already made arrangements with Alan."

I came to America when I was 3, my best friend left when we were 5. His family had invested some money into a company, and it would be easier income and all. I really miss Nat-kun. We lost contact shortly after a year. My other best friend is Hotaru. We met when we were 9. She had just moved into our neighbourhood, and she didn't have much friends, so I invited her to dinner with Grandpa and me. She didn't talk much, but I can tell she was happy. Our friendship was strong after only one year, but her parent's decided to visit some family in Japan. She stayed there, but we kept in contact, though it was usually me who talked most of the time. This time, I really hope I get to see her again, and maybe Nat-kun if I'm lucky enough. "Mikan! Have you called Hotaru yet!?"

"eh, yeah! I did!" I was upstairs packing now. Grandpa wanted to get the house rebuilt. Monday seemed to be the last straw for him. It really wasn't my fault that the lights had suddenly went out and I couldn't see. I just panicked a little... and yeah, it wasn't my first panick attack at the house. So Grandpa's decided that the house needs to get re-built and re-designed because of all my 'little' accidents. He will be staying with some of his American chess buddy while I decided it was time to visit Hotaru. So I will be hopping on a plane tonight to Japan and stay with Hotaru. Grandpa says it's best considering it looks bad for a 17-year-old girl to live with two oldies in one house. So he made the plans, but now though when I'm near the flight, he's all freaked out, saying it's dangerous in Japan and that this was a bad idea. He even said I could get lost at Hotaru's place considering this was me, he was talking about. Hotaru couldn't agree more. I didn't speak to him for 2 hours.

I packed in my last t-shirt and closed the luggage bag. That's all done then. I turned and looked at the clock. 10pm. Well one more hour till my flight, better start going. "Grandpa, have you finished dressing? It's time."

"No, give me another hour."

"Grandpa! Please stop joking around, hurry up. I can't miss this flight!"

"No, I said one hour!"

"Grandpa!"

* * *

><p>yep it's short I know, but I'll also be writing up the next chapters, and I know, you probably won't believe me anymore because of all my lies about updating but never actually doing it. So one last time... I AM SORRY!<p>

xx

A


	14. Just An Old Fairytale

So I've got nothing to say this chapter... except that this is the last chapter... of this story, that is but I have already begun planning for the next. The trilogy to this series. EVER AFTER  
>I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. It took time, but it was worth it, for me anyway :) Come back for the trilogy, I hope to see and hear from you guys again. BTW Hotaru may seem different…<p>

That's all, I really do hope you have enjoyed the fanfic, and that it was worth the wait :)

**Enjoy~~**

***LAST CHAPTER OF AN OLD FAIRYTALE* (OMG I CANT BREATHE)**

* * *

><p><em>"What the princess left behind. An old fairytale"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Natsume lay on his bed. The sun had gone down, and the curtains captured the moonlight, straining it, making the room dim as possible, but it didn't stop the air from growing cold. Natsume got up form where he lay and instantly cringed when the cold air swirled around his bare chest, his lower half clad in only a pair of wrinkled designer jeans. He continued to make his way to the bathroom, tired as he was, he really needed a good hot shower, especially after the long days event.

The hot water of the shower unknotted the muscles in his back and calmed his pulse. The familiar smell of the shampoo made him forget everything for just a moment. Finally he couldn't delay anymore and got out, shutting off the water and hastily dried himself. He then wrapped the towel around his bottom half, briefly glancing into the mirror and walked back into his room. His left eye was now purple-ish black and had swollen just a bit, but it did no more than enhance his sharp bad boy look. He stepped across to the window and flashed open the curtain, letting the moonlight pour in. It was a full moon tonight and the stars that were near the moon faded out by it's moonlight glow. Natsume turned back to his bed, getting ready to at least get a good nights sleep. But the corner of his right eye caught a small sparkle, right under the messy sheets.

'Must be maids earrings or something' he thought as he stalked towards it and picked it up. But it wasn't an earring. It was a ring, an old golden ring looped onto a small delicate chain. A necklace. Natsume carefully turned it around, curiosity illuminated on his face, and then his expression froze.

_'Forever my princess Mikan'_

* * *

><p>"Mikan?" Natsume gripped the steering wheel of his car tightly. Mi-chan? Mikan? Mikan and Mi-chan, what the hell. He didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. The speedometer was already reaching a hundred miles per hour and it was obvious it was not going to slow down.<p>

"Mikan" It took less then one minute for Natsume to realize everything after he saw those engraved words, and it took exactly one minute for him get dress and to be in his car before he was speeding down the road towards the Imai residence. He couldn't stop thinking about it at all, and for a moment he skidded to a stop on the side of the road and banged his head loudly on the horn of the car.

_I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out a necklace with a shiny gold ring on it and settled the ring onto her hand. She stared at it. At the words engraved on it, which i made sure she knew what they meant. She continues to stare at it as I bid my goodbyes to her parents and friends. I turned back to her, gave her peck on the cheek before walking into the gates. I didn't need to turn around to know that she was smiling, because I had whispered something, I knew would make her smile, the words engraved on the ring. 'forever my princess Mikan'_

Natsume's eyes snapped open, that was his most vivid memory of her, most painful, but vivid. He picked up his phone to call Ruka, to tell him everything, but then no one had answered. Natsume tugged the car into gear again and speed down the road once more. Am I still your prince Mikan?

* * *

><p>"Ruka, she's already gone, it's not like we can get her to come back, she had to go." Hotaru didn't try to talk Mikan out of leaving, it's not like she could've stopped her anyway, there was probably only one person who could do that.<p>

"Just call her and tell her to come back. Ask her to just wait a while. I KNOW that Natsume will come around soon Hotaru, please." Ruka had been persistent in asking Mikan to stay, instead of going back to America, but his girlfriend was much more stubborn then him and wouldn't allow him to call her at all. "It for the best Ruka, it was his choice."

"I know that, but he just needed more time to think, Hotaru trust me."

"No, if he really did need or love her, he would be here by now, but he isn't."

"Hotaru.."

"No Ruka. It's already getting late and Mikan's plane will be boarding in an hour. He made his choices and now these are the consequences so stop."

"But-"

"no buts," Hotaru said sternly as she looked at Ruka, but her face softened and she whispered softly "life doesn't always have a happy ending Ruka."

Ruka in turn also softened his stance and looked at his stubborn girlfriend, "but that doesn't mean they don't deserve a one."

A roar of poundings on the door, brought them back from their staring contest. Ruka stalked off to open the door. A red-faced and sweaty Natsume stood in the doorway. One arm propped on the the frame to keep himself up. "Where is she?"

Ruka can only stare at his best friend, unable to say anything, he DIDN'T know what to say.

"Ruka! I said where is she!"

"Shut up Hyuuga. She's not here." Nastume's eyes drifted behind Ruka to see a very angry Hotaru, her arms crossed around her chest. Natsume heaved out a puff.

"Look Imai, I know okay, I get it. Everything is my fault, it's always my fault! But please, let me see her." Natsume never in his life pleaded like this, or even pleaded at all, but he needed to see her.

Both Hotaru and Ruka looked at him. Ruka still had no idea how to tell his best friend that the person he loves is already gone to the airport and there was no way he'd make it in time. Hotaru just stood there deep in thought, while Natsume almost wanted to scream at them for just standing there.

"She's not here Natsume." Ruka tried telling him. Was that the best way to start it? "She's gone."

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean she's gone? If she's not here then just tell me where she is! Okay?! I need to talk to her, I have to tell her. I have to tell her I love her!" He was met with silence.

"She's at the airport. Her plane boards in half an hour. You should make it if you leave now." Hotaru's voice breaks out, and both Ruka and Natsume turn to look at her. She raised her eyebrows. "Well go, otherwise you wont make it."  
>Natsume stood there for a moment more then he turned around back towards his car before he muttered something, "thank you Imai."<p>

Hotaru gave a little nod before Natsume got in his car and started to race down the street. The breeze blew around them as Ruka and Hotaru watched Natsume's car go out of sight. Ruka turned to give his girlfriend a strange look. Just before she was so content on letting Natsume suffer in pain and turn him away but now she's just told him everything to get Mikan back.

"Why did you help him?" He finally asked. Hotaru looked at him, "I thought you wanted me to help him? Didn't you?"

"Yeah, I know but before you were so-"

"You were right Ruka. They do deserve a happy ending." Hotaru smiled at him, "plus I know how to recognise a desperate soul when I see one." Ruka slipped his arms around her into a warm embrace as Hotaru continued, "Not having someone, is the worse curse imaginable." Ruka stared at her before he leaned down into her lips.

* * *

><p>Natsume stormed though the airport doors, causing a few bystanders to glance his way before meeting his hard glare and turning back. Natsume looked at his watch. It was now 00:09. Mikan's plane should've boarded 10 minutes ago. Or maybe he was wrong, he didn't know and he needed answers. Natsume stormed up to the front desk, "When does the next plane to America leave?!" He screamed at the flight agents face. She flinched back at his sharp tone. "uh-uh-um let-let me check that for you s-sir."<p>

"Hurry up!" The woman scrambled on her keyboard before clicking some more. "um-s-sir it seems the last flight to America was boarded 6 minutes ago at gate number 11 and they should be in the air in less than 2 minut- Sir!" But even if she called out to him, it was no use, Natsume was already sprinting down to gate number 11.

'Where is she?!' Natsume really hoped she was still there. Maybe she waited for him? Maybe she really did want to be with him? He ran till his legs started burning. He could feel the sweat drops on his forehead.

'Mi-chan'

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I sat on the cold bench. Why was it especially cold tonight? Was it because of the air? Or was it just my heart? I rubbed my hands together and blew on them, trying to gain at least some warmth.

The plane should be boarded 6 minutes ago, but I just couldn't get my legs to move. Why did everything turn out like this? The tears escaped before I could stop them and they trailed down my cheeks. I harshly wiped them off. What use was it really to cry at a time like this? Natsume doesn't want me again, he doesn't even need me. So why am i still sitting here?

_Attention please, the boarding plane to America 00271 at gate number 11 will be getting ready to lift off in 2 minutes. I repeat. the boarding plane to America 00271 at gate number 11 will be getting ready for lift off in 2 minutes. Any passengers still not registered on the plane should come to gate number 11 immediately._

That sounds like me. I wiped the last of my tears and got up. Grabbing my suitcase, I wheeled over to gate 11. If Natsume really did wanted to see me again, shouldn't he be here by now. I laughed quietly at myself, of course he didn't want to see me again. Natsume made it very clear. I'm so stupid.

I handed my passport to the smiling attendant, but I just couldn't bring myself to smile back. "Enjoy your flight Miss Sakura" She gave me another smile. I nodded.

The guards at the gate gave me a nod as I walked pass. This really was it. I might never come back. I might never ever see Natsume… Nat-kun again. I inhaled a deep breath as I stepped onto the plane. The warmth hit me at once, maybe i can finally find peace. Promises were meant to be broken. Cinderella's magical life ended at midnight, so I'm nothing special am I?

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I slammed my fists onto the attendants desk. "What do you mean, the planes already taken off?!"

"s-sir please like I said many time before, the plane took off exactly 1 minute ago. We can't just call it back, it's already down the runway."

"I'll pay you however much you need, just bring the goddamn plane back!"

"I'm sorry sir, we just can't do that."

I heaved out a groan. These people are idiots. Can't they see that I NEED to see my Mikan!?  
>I charged at the two bulky men with only Mikan on my mind. I strained against their stupid arms. "For gods sake, get the fuck off of me! I need to see her!"<p>

One of the men rolled their eyes, they've probably seen this way too many times. Maybe they don't know what love is.

"Sir please restrain yourself or we will have to escort you out!"

I looked her dead in the eyes, "Do you know who I am?! I am Natsume Hyuuga and I want to see my girlfriend!"

"Sir… the plane is probably gone by now, we're sorry but we can't do anything more."

I yelled in frustration and looked out the big airport window. I see the plane. I see the shadows of passengers.

I slid down onto my knees with my head down. I can't. I can't have lost her again.

I love you so much Mikan

* * *

><p>And that's it! That's the end! I cannot believe. THAT WAS THE END OF "AN OLD FAIRYTALE" and i just cant believe i actually finished it! Well not technically since i still have the sequel to do but still. I really hope this as been good enough. I will be posting a authors note after this chapter soon to explain what will happen with the trilogy.<p>

I just want to thank those that have been supportive and have always stuck to this story from the beginning. :) Without you, there wouldn't be this story, so thank you.

I hope to see you all very soon in the trilogy!

xx **-A**


End file.
